Lo que pensaba de sí
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Ginny había usado a lo largo de su corta vida muchos adjetivos para describirse y sus hermanos por supuesto que habían ayudado. Pero nunca nadie le había dicho "tenaz", hasta ese día, hasta él.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (mi esencia no es rubia), no soy Warner ( _algún día te tendré, Grant Gustin_ ). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 **LO QUE PENSABA DE SÍ**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: EL DÍA QUE LO DESCUBRIÓ**

* * *

Ginny se consideraba a sí misma una persona de acción, una mujer de armas tomar y actitud rebelde y bulliciosa. Se consideraba también una persona sencilla y fácil de leer, sin embargo, jamás se había pensado como alguien _tenaz_. ¿Obstinada? Sí. ¿Perseverante? También. Pero ¿tenaz? No, nunca lo había pensado.

Hasta ese día.

Neville, Luna y ella se habían decidido por fin volver a juntar el ED cuando habían entrado en la primera clase de Alecto Carrow y habían presenciado el castigo que se había llevado Seamus Finnigan a los pocos minutos de que comenzara. De eso habían pasado cuatro días, intentaron hacer una convocación con las monedas, pero muy pocos miembros la conservaban e incluso menos habían vuelto al colegio ese año. Así que a ella se le había ocurrido cómo atraer a más personas y, a la vez, molestar a los nuevos subdirectores.

Y ahí estaba, caminando con cuidado por los pasillos nocturnos de Hogwarts con un pequeño bolso con temperas y la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano derecha; los Carrow habían organizado una patrulla nocturna conformada por un montón de Slytherins a los que no les temblaría la mano para _detener_ a cualquier estudiante que se encontrara a deshoras en los pasillos, los cuales tenían también permiso para usar _el método que considerarán adecuado para detener al rebelde_. Y eso no era más que carta blanca para usar cualquier maleficio o maldición que desearan y Ginny había escuchado que Crabbe había descubierto lo bien que se le daba la cruciatus. Cuando está a pocos pasos del pasillo del tercer piso, uno de los más concurridos, mira para ambos lados y agudiza el oído, cuando no escucha ni ve nada camina rápidamente hacia la amplia pared desnuda que se encontraba a lo largo del pasillo y saca las temperas de su bolso.

Empuña la varita y recita el hechizo que le había enseñado Luna hacía pocos días, cuando termina observa satisfecha el mensaje pintado en colores rojos, dorados y azules.

« _EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE HA SIDO NUEVAMENTE ABIERTO. NO DEJAREMOS QUE LOS MORTÍFAGOS TOMEN NUESTRO COLEGIO_ »

 _Al menos, no sin pelear_ , piensa.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí...

Ginny sabía los peligros a los que se enfrentaría directamente al salir a pintarrajear los muros de Hogwarts con mensajes contra los Carrow, pero la aparente soledad del pasillo le dio confianza... confianza que ahora pagaba con su varita tirada en el piso a metros de ella. Maldiciéndose se gira y enfrenta al dueño de la voz seca y gruesa; Vincent Crabbe.

—... una pequeña traidora de la sangre. —Termina y sonríe mostrando sus dientes demasiado pequeños para su gran boca.

—Eso es mejor que ser un perrito faldero de los mortífagos—espeta sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz.

La habían atrapado, sí. Pero eso no significaba que habían atrapado a su orgullo con ella y si por algo se caracterizaban los Gryffindors era por su interminable orgullo.

—Mejor ahórrate las palabras, Weasley. Querrás tener la garganta entera para cuando te lleve con los Carrow.

—Siempre dejándole el trabajo a los más listos, ¿verdad que sí? Nunca tuviste las suficientes neuronas como para terminar algo tú solo.

—Cierra el pico, Weasley.

—A diferencia de ti yo sí hago lo que se me venga en gana, Crabbe.

—Los de tu clase nunca saben callarse, ¿cierto? —pregunta y Ginny tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua cuando siente el hechizo.

Cada una de las articulaciones de su cuerpo son estiradas, cortadas y apretadas, cada músculo de su carne es aguijoneado, acuchillado y raspado, cada hueso de su anatomía es quebrado, derretido y triturado; todo al mismo tiempo. Vagamente es consciente de sus piernas impactando contra el piso y el grito que desgarra su garganta cuando sale.

Los chismes tenían razón; Vincent Crabbe era jodidamente diestro con la cruciatus.

Cuando deja de sentir el hechizo sobre ella Ginny está jadeando, llorando y ovillada en el piso. Sin embargo, como puede, abre los ojos y mira directamente a Crabbe, cuyos ojos brillan con satisfacción y tiene una sonrisa de placer.

—Un... maldito... cobarde...—jadea y su voz apenas es un susurro.

—¿No te cansas, Weasley? —pregunta y luego sonríe más abiertamente—. Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco.

Apenas la varita es levantada Ginny cierra los ojos preparándose para lo que viene, aunque no exista preparación alguna para el calor que la derrite, para el hielo que la quema y el ácido que se vierte sobre sus venas. Pocos segundos después de que el hechizo vuelva a impactar sobre ella todo se detiene abruptamente.

Lentamente abre los ojos y observa confundida el cuerpo de Crabbe tirado frente a ella y cuando sube la mirada se encuentra con Zabini y su varita apuntando al desmayado.

 _¿Qué...?_

—No tenemos tiempo—sentencia Zabini acercándose hasta ella y acuclillándose a su altura—. Es probable que todo el maldito castillo haya escuchado tus gritos y eso solo significa que los Carrow están cerca. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Ginny se esfuerza por negar e incluso ese mínimo movimiento hace que su cuerpo se resienta.

—Lo suponía—responde—. Tendré que llevarte, entonces.

Antes que pueda procesar lo que significan las palabras del moreno su cuerpo es levitado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra sobre la mesa de un aula vacía.

—Ten, bebe esto.

Ginny no ofrece resistencia y deja que el líquido escurra por su garganta e inmediatamente siente un frescor en todo el cuerpo.

¿Por qué Blaise Zabini tenía una poción para el dolor? Más importante, ¿por qué la había ayudado? Ginny decide pensar en eso más adelante y se concentra en volver a sentir su cuerpo como un cuerpo y no una masa hirviente.

—¿Sabes, Weasley? —Ginny observa atentamente a Zabini—. Siempre te considere una chica tenaz, pero hoy has llevado eso al límite del suicidio. Deberías andarte con más cuidado.

—Las guerras no se resuelven solas—dice y su voz sale como un graznido.

—Los muertos tampoco las resuelven.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 1.000 (¡con exactitud!).**

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí está esto que no sé, pero no me convence, pero que tampoco hay tiempo para sacar más. Desde que me tocó el color supe que quería escribir de Ginny e iba a ser en la fatídica época de los Carrow, la cosa es que no tenía ni idea de cómo y Mezquina salió con esto; que no termino de comprar .-.**_

 _ **Hecho gracioso: No se me pasaba ningún Slytherin por la cabeza que atrapara a Ginny; porque resulta que en mi headcanon los conocidos no participaron o se abstuvieron o ayudaron de incógnito o directamente no fueron a ese año, como es el caso de Draquis. Entonces me acordé de Crabbe y Goyle y, he aquí los "malos".**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _Carly Lujan._


End file.
